Karmsequence
by Saturnspaz
Summary: On a highly portentous mission, Allen infuriates Lavi by saying something he shouldn't have. Now, he has to worry about the crimes in London, a partner that doesn't want to speak with him, and a range of unforgivable emotions he's come to know as lust. Even with all of this, watching what he says is going to be the most difficult mission of all. READ WARNING PAGE! LavixAllen
1. WARNING PAGE

**I've had this idea in mind for a while, and just now got around to putting it down.**

 ** _But, Saturn, you've got many other fanfictions that you haven't finished yet._**

 **I know, I know, but I can't help myself. I get an idea, I want to write it. Even if I might not finish it.**

 ** _But, Saturn, people don't want you to start a new one._**

 **I don't care. I do it because I want to do it.**

 **Sorry about that; I always end up telling myself that when I start something new. Anyways, this idea came around because I ran out of Laven fanfics to read.**

 **…** **yeah…that's it.**

 **Well, one's that I was** ** _interested_** **in. I've never read a Laven fanfic that had a more dramatic feel, one that has deeper content. (Well, that's a lie. I have, but I mean deeper content that's used as a purpose and not just sexual desires.) So, that's what I'm bringing to the table.**

 **I lied again. There was ONE I remember that had this deeper content, and used it appropriately. It was a fanfiction called "Don't Touch" by** **** **. (It's still on . I highly suggest it.) It was Yullen, which I really don't like, but the chemistry that this person wrote between the two was so realistic that I can actually stand it. It was based around the fact that Allen had been raped on a previous mission, and Kanda trying to get Allen to tell him what happened, because he wasn't acting like he usually did. If focused more on the psychological aftereffects of rape, which is what made it so great, and is one of the things I want to have in mine.**

 **WARNINGS: This fanfiction is mature from the get-go. It has mentions of rape in it, and, most likely, vulgar language and acts. Also, there will be mentions of religion. (Some people are very meticulous with that.) If you are not comfortable with that, please don't read it. I cannot stress that enough. Also, boyxboy (or yaoi). So, yeah. With that, I'll start writing this thing. Whatever** ** _this_** **is.**


	2. Chapter 1: Kindle the Fire

Chapter 1: Kindle the Fire

It was a pretty typical day in the Order. No attacks were suspected or acted upon, the weather was decently warm considering the time of the year, and the Order's residents weren't fighting over something stupid. It was actually quite calming.

Early that morning, Allen Walker awoke due to a growling stomach. Which, as everyone knew, was no surprise. So, to cure his predicament, he decided that breakfast was a great idea. Upon reaching the cafeteria, he was greeted by a cheerful Jerry; who was always cheerful, but always seemed excited when Allen came around.

"Well, good morning, darling!" The Indonesian man greeted the boy, who chuckled at the welcome.

"Good morning, Jerry." He greeted back. "How are you this morning?"

"Fabulous, now that my best customer is here." He answered, in which Allen smiled sweetly. "So, what is it you want this morning, Allen, dear?" Allen put a finger to his mouth in question.

"Mm, I'm thinking pancakes. Blueberry pancakes. Ten stacks of them. And hash browns, bacon, sausage, eggs-over easy, some biscuits-ooh, can I actually get gravy on those? And dangos, of course. But, like, fifteen more than I usually get." Jerry laughed at Allen's order, as he usually did, and asked, "Want a drink with that?"

"Oh, yes! May I have orange juice with that, please?" He asked politely.

"Absolutely, hun!" He said in a chipper tone. "You're always so polite, Allen. Such a cutie-pie!" He gushed, leaving Allen to chuckle, bashfully. "I'll have your food out in a jiffy."

"Thanks, Jerry."

"Anything for you, hun!"

As promised, Allen was given his food in incredulously quick time, and he went to scoff down his breakfast as he sat down at an empty table. Halfway through his abundant amount of food, he was approached by a member of the science division.

"Oh, hey, Johnny." He greeted with a mouthful of food. "What are you doing here?"

"Komui sent me to come retrieve you." He replied. "He says he's got a mission for you." Allen swallowed what was in his mouth and smiled.

"Okay, tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"Will do." Johnny walked off, and Allen, to his dismay, dumped the rest of the food on his tray and followed in the same direction.

When he entered Komui's office, he saw Komui already conversing with a certain redhead. Who turned his head upon hearing the door open, and beamed a smile at the younger.

"Hey, beansprout!" Allen scowled at Lavi and his choice of nicknames.

"It's Allen." He reminded, though he knew he didn't have to. Lavi was like an annoying sibling: he knew it bothered him, so he continued to use it. Allen took a seat next to Lavi and peered up at Komui. "So, what's our mission?" Komui pushed his glasses up and seemed to be a bit hesitant in speaking. Allen noticed this, but thought he didn't have enough coffee in his system. (As he only drank coffee made by Lenalee, who was away on a mission.) He saw Komui take a breath, and shift his gaze to the two of them. Allen more so than Lavi.

"As a forewarning, for missions like these I usually try to get some of the _older_ exorcists to do the job. However, you two are the only exorcists available at the moment, so I have no choice. I'm not as concerned with Lavi as I am with you, Allen-kun." He said in a serious tone. Allen took a bit of offence to this, even expressing a look of disapproval.

"You don't have to be concerned, Komui-san, I'm quite mature for my age. Besides, it's not like I'm a kid, I'm fifteen." He brought up in the most polite tone he could muster. Allen was hoping for a look of agreement, but it was the exact opposite. The exorcist's smile actually dropped when he saw the stern look on the chief's face.

"Allen-kun," He said with a sigh. "You're an adolescent boy. As mature as you may seem, that doesn't make up for the maturity you actually have. And as the chief, I feel that protective protocol is necessary. Do I make myself clear?" Allen gulped and nodded.

"Yes, sir." He mumbled, hanging his head down in embarrassment. Was it really necessary for him to bring up Allen's puberty status with Lavi in the room? He didn't have to treat him like a child; Komui knew Allen wasn't like most people his age. He could've gone a bit easier on him.

"Good, now," He began, speaking to the both of them. "Your mission is in London, where we believe innocence is present. Or, to be more specific, an accommodator of innocence." Lavi raised his hand to get Komui's attention, and once he did, started speaking.

"What makes you think it's an accommodator?" He asked.

"We think it's an accommodator because of the odd incidents that have been happening. I believe, that if it's an accommodator, he is abusing the power of the innocence, and that it needs to be evicted." This caught the two boys' attention, as they've never heard of someone misusing their innocence. Allen raised his hand in curiosity.

"What are the incidents? If you don't mind me asking." When asked this question, they saw Komui become a bit uneasy.

"The incidents are…rape cases." Both Lavi and Allen stared at Komui with surprise. "So far, a total of six women have been attacked in London. Them stating that their perpetrator did not have a face, and wasn't wearing anything noticeable except for a black cloak. More so that the clothes had no detail. The incidences are so surreal, that they claimed that it was _the devil himself_ doing these things; which is why we need to investigate and find out what's really happening. Understood?" The two nodded.

"Understood." They said unison.

"Good. Your finder will be Toma, and he'll be waiting for you at the boats. Expect this to be a long mission."

"Yes, sir." They both said, and stood up to go to the docks. Before Lavi could leave, Komui grabbed his sleeve. Making him turn around; startled.

"Before you leave, Lavi-kun, know that I am putting you in charge of this specific mission." Lavi gave a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Got it."

"And," He said before Lavi got away. "I need you to look after Allen-kun. It worries me that I have to send him on this mission."

"Don't worry about it, chief. You have my word." And with that, Lavi left the office to prepare for the mission.

xXx

"I mean, he treated me like I was ten years old or something!" Allen complained to his trusted golem as he packed his suitcase, frustrated. "I've heard of _said incidents_ before. I was with Cross for Christ's sake!" Timcanpy flew around his master in a way of communication, deciding to rest on his head after a few spins. Allen smiled and pat his golem on the head. "Thanks, Tim. I knew you'd understand." He shoved his suitcase closed, and grabbed his uniform before heading out. Timcanpy followed, as he was supposed to. Perching itself on Allen's head once more.

Allen walked down to the docks where he would meet him and Lavi's Finder: Toma. Which, coincidently, was the Finder on his first mission with Kanda. Whilst remembering that certain individual, Allen scowled. Gosh darn, he hated that man.

When he arrived, Toma glanced over in surprise; only noticing it was Allen because of his distinguishable features.

"Master Walker," He mentioned astonished. "I didn't know you were given this mission." Allen faked a smile, trying to keep himself from twitching in agitation.

 _"_ _Toma, too?"_ He thought, infuriated. "Oh, yeah. Not many exorcists, you know?"

"I guess so." Allen clenched his fists.

 _"_ _It's not a big deal, Allen. Keep yourself under control."_ Just then, Lavi came down the stairs in his usual happy-go-lucky self. At least seeing Lavi's goofy smile eased his tensions.

"Alright, Al, ya ready to go?" He asked. Suitcase slung over his back. Allen nodded in conformation.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Toma stepped into the boat along with the two exorcists.

"Okay, Exor-bots, roll out!" Lavi announced, finger protruded in the air. Allen stared at his comrade in confusion.

 _"_ _Exor-bots?"_ He thought to himself, as a sweat drop appeared on his face. He didn't understand the redhead most of the time, but he didn't have to understand him to work with him.

xXx

Once the group reached the train station, and boarded the appropriate train, they were shown to their first class seats, as usual, and sat themselves in whatever seat they chose. Toma guarded the outside, as Finders often did, and Allen and Lavi were left alone; with Timcanpy, of course.

Allen was looking through the mission document, getting a profile on the women who the innocence was linked to, and getting more descriptive detail of what was involved. He took on a serious expression, a hand holding his chin. Lavi watched as the younger read the document with little to know expression at all. He supposed he was observing the other's reactions, which wasn't very surprising in the least.

"Hey, Lavi." Lavi snapped out of his train of thought and looked Allen in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"It says here that four of the women were murdered." He stated with furrowed eyebrows. "That effects the mission a lot, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Lavi confirmed. "It does."

"So, in reality, we only have two women to interview?" He questioned. Lavi only confirmed the question once more. "That's not going to help us much."

"What do you mean?" It was Lavi's turn to ask a question. Allen didn't know why Lavi was even asking. It was plainly obvious to him, they only had two survivors.

"Well, we can only receive so much information from two women." Allen stated, pointing to the document. "It looks like they've said the same thing anyway." Lavi reached across and motioned for Allen to give him the document. Allen closed the folder and handed it to him.

"You're thinking is too simple." Lavi said, catching Allen's attention. "When you're given evidence of a case such as murder, or rape, and etc. you need to think deeper. More…analytical, if you will." Allen listened intently. After Lavi spoke, he turned the document to him and pointed to some parts of the document. "Like here, the women, somewhere, it differed, had a red pressure mark on their body. Signs of being strangled, pushed down, and anything in the like. Also, you may not like this, but it's crucial; no semen was found in or near any of the women raped. Meaning, whoever, or whatever we're looking for, pulls out before release." Allen cringed. Lavi was right, he didn't like the sound of that. It was disturbing…and gross.

"What does…semen…have to do with it?" He asked his senior.

"It means the guy's motive is not sexual, or for pleasure. It's torture."

"You figured that out just by reading the document?" Allen questioned incredulously. Lavi smirked and leaned back in his seat; arms behind his back.

"I'm a Bookman, it's part of my job." Allen nodded in conformation. Though, not fully believing that a Bookman's job was to solve murders. In fact, the most logical reason would be because of Lavi's age. At the thought of this, Allen slouched. Why didn't he think of that? Lavi wasn't that much older than him, so their way of thinking shouldn't be that different.

"Right." He skeptically said, turning his head toward the window in a grouchy way. The ride became silent for a bit. Which was surprising for Allen, considering Lavi always told a story about some woman in some country, or drew on his face when he was asleep. Not that he was asleep, London wasn't very far.

"Hey, Al." Lavi said, causing Allen to sit up quickly. Once Lavi saw he got Allen's attention, he continued. "Do you want a piece of advice? For when we reach our destination?" Allen kind of rolled his eyes, thinking this was something about his age again, but agreed to it anyway. Maybe he was wrong, he never knew.

"Sure. What is it?" He confirmed politely.

"When we go and interview those women, try to avoid any…triggering words or phrases." Allen blinked.

"…Liiiike?" He held out.

"Like, don't flat out ask, 'who raped you?' Or, 'how it felt' and stuff. You need to bring things up slowly to keep them from feeling uncomfortable. And, if they say they don't want to talk about it anymore, we stop. We stop interviewing and, maybe, come back another day. Okay?" Allen observed as Lavi seemed very serious about what he was telling him. Even if he didn't know much of what he was talking about, he decided he would listen because, he supposed, that, because Lavi was a Bookman, he knew what he was talking about. So, Allen nodded.

"Okay, I'll do my best." He promised. He saw as a, what he thought, was a sigh of relief escape Lavi's mouth.

"Okay, good." He sighed smiling. Allen furrowed his eyebrows in question; did Lavi not trust him? Allen shook that thought out of his head. No, that couldn't have been it. He was just giving him helpful advice. Perhaps many people didn't know that, and he just wanted to make sure. Yeah, that had to have been it.

A few hours later, the train came to a stop. Letting them know that they had arrived. And if they didn't, Toma was also there to tell them that they were in London.

"Thanks, Toma." Allen thanked, opening the hatch to the storage unit above. "We'll be out in a minute. Would you wait for us?" Toma bowed whilst saying, "Of course." And walked out. Now reaching for his luggage, the cursed boy realized that, perhaps, he had pushed it back too far. He huffed.

 _"_ _Okay, Allen, come on. You got it up there, you can get it out."_ He thought encouragingly. With a strained groan, he got up on his tip-toes and reached as far as he could. He's was literally _right there_. He could feel the material of the handle, he just needed to grab it.

But, he needed to breathe, so he stopped reaching.

Reaching takes a lot out of ya.

He heard a snicker from, ugh, he knew who, come from the side of him and slouched.

"Need a hand, _beansprout?_ " He joked with his stupid smile. Allen turned to him, perturbed.

"I absolutely _do not_ need help, thank you!" He spat. Lavi raised his hands up in defense. Allen looked up at the storage unit. He knew he could get it. He knew he didn't need help. With the will to prove Lavi wrong, he reached back up, tip-toes and all, and grabbed at the suitcase.

It wasn't going too well. Lavi shook his head with a chuckle.

"Good gravy, Allen." He muttered. As Allen was still grabbing at it groaning, he noticed the redhead walk over and reach for the bag. He protested, but he didn't listen of course. Lavi pulled the bag down with easy and handed it to him. "Here." Allen scowled at said bag, then Lavi, and then snatched it from his hands, not breaking eye contact. Lavi put on a sorrowful expression. "Aw, no thank you?"

"Piss off, Lavi."

"Oh, come on, Al. I was just joking!" He laughed. "Now, come on! Toma's waiting!" He nudged Allen's shoulder and practically skipped out of the door. He just stared after him.

He wasn't short, Lavi was just tall.

Yes.

He grabbed his bag and hopped off of the bus, catching up with Toma and Lavi.

"Alright, Toma, lead the way." Lavi instructed, in which Toma willingly obliged.

The three of them walked on the sidewalks of the bustling city, Allen taking in every piece of architecture and scenery it provided. The tall, bricked buildings and vast numbers of carriages brought back a lot of memories from when he was with Mana. He didn't think it'd feel so good to be back in a place that treated him so poorly as a child. Lavi caught the younger staring off into space, and gave him an inquisitive look.

"What's up, Allen?" He asked, snapping Allen out of his daze. Allen smiled at the taller, and brushed it off.

"It's nothing, Lavi. It's just…been a while." He stated in an almost dreamy state.

"Oh, yeah. You're a Brit." Lavi exclaimed with a finger in the air. "I almost forgot." Allen giggled.

"Yes, Lavi. I'm a Brit." He played along with Lavi's previous statement. They laughed at the other's statements. It was enjoyable when Lavi wasn't making fun of Allen's height, and the other wasn't being so angsty about said height. Once they regained their composure, they began to focus on the mission at hand.

"What do you suggest we do first?" Allen wondered, clearing his throat for no reason. Lavi didn't hesitate in answering.

"First things foremost, we should interview the few survivors we got." Lavi suggested. "We need to know more about this whole phenomenon that's going on." Allen agreed to this. The other four who were murdered were useless now. Except for their families. But, they wouldn't know from the experience. Allen sighed. It sucks that those families were now targets of the Earl. It just made the situation worse.

"Who are we seeing first?" Allen asked again. This time, Lavi took out the document on the mission. Even though he didn't need to; him being a Bookman and all. He pointed to a picture.

"Probably her. Mary Jane Stevens. It sounds like she got the worst out of the two." Allen looked at the woman he was pointing to. She was very pretty; long, dark, wavy hair and light colored eyes. Her facial features were soft and her skin was fair. Gorgeous girl. It actually made him feel worse to know she was abused. "She'd be the most helpful."

"Right." He agreed. "Do you know where she lives?"

"Toma?" Lavi vaguely asked the Finder. Even turning his head, expecting an answer. The Finder wasn't intimidated by this at all.

"If you wish for me to take you to her, I can." He replied. The two exorcists smiled, grateful.

"Thanks!"

"Thank you, Toma." The two said at the same time.

"It's my duty." He replied. As he said, Toma led the exorcists to the home of the victim. A decently sized apartment complex now stood before them. There were no _houses_ in London because there was simply not enough room for them. The area had just become crowded with neighborhoods upon neighborhoods of apartment complexes. Before they went to enter the building, Lavi suggested for Toma to go and ask the towns people if they knew anything on the phenomenon, in which he willingly obliged. Allen had also asked if he could take their luggage to the hotel they were staying at, because they completely forgot about that. He even bowed his head with his hands in a prayer position in apology, Toma telling him it was no big deal. With that ordeal over, Allen and Lavi were left alone to interrogate this women, Mary Jane Stevens.

As Lavi and Allen were walking up the stairs to the home of the victim, Allen couldn't help but think of what Lavi said before. He could possibly just be overthinking it, but…what if he said something wrong? What if he didn't pay close enough attention to what he was asking? This thought made him quite nervous. Why? Why did he have to overthink every single detail in every single situation?

"Hey, Lavi?" He caught the attention of the redhead before they began. "Maybe…you should ask the questions." Lavi seemed amused by the innocence Allen approached the suggestion with. Allen noticed this and defended himself.

"It's not like I'm not going to do it at all, you know. It's just for the beginning part of it."

"Yeah, sure." Lavi mused sarcastically. "Don't worry about it, Al." Allen huffed, but was actually rather relieved that Lavi agreed to it. Once the authority of the two was confirmed, Lavi knocked firmly on the door in three strokes. The two waited patiently, hearing a bit of shuffling from the other side. Slowly, but surely, the door opened a smidge to reveal half the face of a female.

"Who are you?" A barely audible, dainty voice asked.

"Hello." Lavi began, gently. "We're looking for a Mary Jane Stevens. Would that happen to be you?"

"Depends. Who's asking?" She asked again, the two noticing her cower backward a bit.

"My name's Lavi, and this here is Allen. We were sent to help you." She looked at the two of them with frightened eyes.

"…You won't hurt me," She said in a less audible voice. So much so, Allen didn't even hear what she said. "Will you?"

"It's not my intention, no." The girl looked the two up and down, then unlocked the chain lock on the door. The door opened and she offered for them to come inside. Both Lavi and Allen walked in, both thanking the woman. They also couldn't help but noticed that it looked like she was trying to hide behind the door, but that didn't last for long, because she eventually closed the door behind them. When she turned around, they noticed that she looked exactly like the girl from the picture, so she had to be Mary Jane.

Mary Jane was wearing a long white nightgown, perhaps she wasn't expecting anyone, and her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail tied off with a bow. The dress didn't show off much figure aside from her bust; which was prominent, by the way. The way she presented herself was clear that she was unnerved. They would have to make sure not to make her feel more uncomfortable. They needed to get this mission done somehow after all. After a minute or two, the woman raised her head to look at the two.

"Would you like some tea?" She offered, quietly; Allen and Lavi trying to seamlessly avoid staring at the bruises embroidered on one side of her face.

"No, that won't be necessary." Lavi answered. He started to rethink what he said as he saw the look on her face change. "Unless it makes you more comfortable." The woman nodded slightly and walked to the kitchen. Both of them noticing she walked with a limp or sorts. Allen leaned over to Lavi's ear, curiously.

"How long ago was it?" He inquired in a whisper.

"Three weeks ago." He answered in the same tone. Allen looked baffled.

"Three weeks?"

"Three weeks." That got Allen's mind thinking. Sure, it wasn't that long ago, but it was still some time ago, yet she was still limping. How bad had it'd been? This made this much more important to find whoever this person is. After a few minutes, she limped over to the two of them holding two cups of tea. They both took it graciously, thanking her.

"It's really nothing." She excused the service. "I don't suppose you would like to sit down?" She showed them over to the living room, which they followed. They all sat down, except for Allen, who chose to stand next to the chair Lavi was sitting in, cueing that the talk would start. Business would begin, in other words. "So, what business do you two have with me?" She inquired, quietly as usual. Lavi set the cup down, taking a breath. Thinking carefully about the words he used.

"We would like to…investigate…something that happened three weeks ago." Lavi brought up slowly. "To you." Mary Jane stiffened, which was expected, and averted her gave from the redhead.

"…Why?" She asked, her breath hitched.

"Because something similar happened to six other women. Four being dead." He informed. A look of shock crossed her face, leaving them to assume that she didn't know this. "We're trying to find who did this."

"It's a what." She interrupted.

"A what?"

"It was the King of Babylon, Beelzebub, I'm sure of it." She mentioned, her hands shaking.

"You're…talking about Satan?" Lavi clarified.

"Call him what you wish, that doesn't change his actions." Her voice raised slightly as she said this.

"What were his actions?" Lavi decided to play off what she said, in hopes that it would move better with the conversation at the moment. She went quiet; looking at the ground avoiding any eye contact. "It's okay, you don't need to tell me." Lavi said again.

"No, it's just….you said this happened to others?" Lavi nodded. "Four are dead?" Lavi nodded again. She swallowed some of her nerves.

"How about this," Allen spoke up, sensing the tension. "Can you tell us what you were doing on that day instead?" She was a bit hesitant, but nodded. Shifting her place on the couch.

"I was going by my daily routine. Waking up, going to store to buy food for the week, and heading back to prepare dinner for my family. My sister was planning on bringing her son, my nephew, over. She doesn't live close you see, so I wanted to get the family together." She took a breath. "Because my nephew was coming over, I wanted to buy him a present, as aunt's do. So, I went out again." They noticed her stiffen, her breathing becoming heavy.

"I'm going to assume that _that_ happened not long after?" Lavi asked. She nodded. "What did he look like?"

"You know, do you not?" She pondered. "He had no face. Just a black cloak covering everything."

"Was there anything else you noticed?" He asked. There had to be something that showed it wasn't _the devil._ Otherwise, their mission would be useless; nothing would come out of it. They refused to believe that the devil was doing thi; It was inconceivable.

"…His hands were black."

"He was wearing gloves?"

"Perhaps. It was dark." Great. So this person was literally a black mass. They didn't even have a skin color on the dude. Lavi thought of what to say next, still being very meticulous about what he said.

"Can you think of any reason why the devil would do that to you?"

"He's evil," She said, practically laughing. "What other reason does he have?" Her expression then dropped, looking depressed. "Perhaps I angered God."

"I find that hard to believe." Lavi assured with a smile. "What could you have done to anger God, of all people?" The room became silent, the two waiting for answer, but nothing could've prepared them for what the answer actually was.

"I'm a prostitute." Allen actually choked on his drink, and Lavi's one eye that was visible widened in surprise.

"Well," Lavi started, clearing his throat. "I must admit I wasn't expecting that." She smiled, a bit unsure of the reaction.

"Yeah." She said. "Most people don't." They then saw her shake her head. "I'm sorry, but…I have somewhere I need to be, and….I, personally, don't want to talk about this any longer."

"We understand." Lavi said with a smile. Allen thought the conversation was too short. Surely they couldn't stop there. They didn't obtain anything new from the conversation. However, he did ask for Lavi to lead, and he did say that if she requested to stop, they needed to stop. But that didn't change how unhappy he was with how the conversation ended. Lavi stood up from the chair. "Thank you for the tea, Ms. Stevens."

"Mary Jane." She said. "And, it's nothing." She walked them to the door, looking uneasy.

"If you have anything else that could help us," Lavi started turning to her. "We're in the hotel a few blocks away. We'd appreciate anything you could give us." The woman smiled shyly.

"Sure." They made their way out of the apartment, Mary Jane closing the door behind them. As they were walking out of the building, Lavi mentioned that they should head to the hotel. It was getting dark, so they would have to meet Toma there. Hopefully, he had more luck than they did.

xXx

It had been about three hours after the encounter with the woman, and Lavi and Allen were resting in the hotel room. Toma was in the room next door, and Lavi and Allen shared a room. Apparently, Toma had found out that the attacks happened in a similar area; all were in proximity with a church in Whitechapel. That was a great piece of evidence, it limited the areas they needed to search. He also said that he didn't run into much akuma. Which was surprising, considering that their uniforms always attracted such attention. It was actually unheard of to not be attacked by an akuma. They even began to consider that, maybe, their mission didn't involve anything in their line of work. That would really suck if they got involved in something completely unrelated to the innocence.

Allen was drying himself off, having finished taking a shower, and changing into sleepwear. While doing so, he looked back at Lavi, who was at the desk with the lamp turned on; which happened to be the only source of light in the room, aside from the moonlight seeping through the curtains. He'd been there since they got to the hotel, and he hasn't moved since.

"Watcha doin, Lavi?" Allen questioned the other.

"Re-reading." He answered without the slightest change in position. "I might've missed something."

"I thought you had a photographic memory."

"I do." He replied, just as quickly as Allen did. "There's nothing wrong with double checking." Allen turned back around, continuing to dry off his hair. Lavi was really dedicated to this mission; he was a lot more serious than usual.

"So, you're unhappy with how the conversation with Mary turned out?" He asked, more so because Allen was unsatisfied with how it turned out. Lavi released the papers on the table in frustration, leaning his head back.

"Well, yeah I'm not happy with it, but we can't just force her to talk; it's unethical." He retold for the second time. Allen hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, she seemed pretty apprehensive." Allen exclaimed, thinking back to their encounter with the victim.

"That's how victims usually are." Lavi commented, picking the papers back up for a second round. "It really is immoral; poor woman, she didn't deserve any of this." Allen shrugged and began to fold the towel in his hands.

"Hm, maybe." He muttered. He then turned his attention to the towel he was folding, making sure it wasn't half-assed. The room had become silent, the only sound being some shuffling coming from Allen.

"…what?" Allen suddenly heard from behind him. Allen put the, now, folded towel down and turned his head.

"What…what?" Allen said, not sure how to reply to Lavi's so called question.

"Maybe," Lavi stated matter-of-factly. " _Maybe_ she didn't deserve it?" The redhead held an unsure expression, Allen looking back with the same amount of interest.

"Well, yes." Allen told him. "I mean, she _is_ a prostitute, Lavi. She probably had it coming." Allen turned away, expecting the conversation to be over; there wasn't much to discuss anyway, or so it seemed.

"Are you serious?" Allen paused, turning back to look at his comrade. When he turned, he was surprised to see Lavi's expression had become crossly quizzical. The whitette's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"…yes?" He answered, as if the answer was obvious. Lavi became absolutely baffled, but then it turned to some low, forced chuckles.

"Ha, you're not _actually_ serious though, right?" What did he mean? Why would he joke about something like this?

"What are you talking about?" Allen muttered slowly, trying to process the questions being thrown at him. Lavi's smile slowly faded, his gaze hardening.

"You…are not joking." Allen nodded with the, 'yes, this is what I've been telling you' look. "…why?"

"Why what?" Allen asked with a tinge of annoyance.

"Why did you say that?" Lavi asked back with the same amount of annoyance. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Lavi, she's a prostitute, it's her job to have sex." He guilelessly stated. Lavi sat there slack-jawed at the comment.

" _Authorized_ sex, Allen. _Authorized._ " He mentioned, raising his voice.

"So? It's still sex!" Allen shouted back. Lavi stood from the chair incensed, pushing it in with no care.

"Authorized sex!" He shouted back. "I don't know if you know this, Allen, but rape is _any_ sexual penetration, to _anyone,_ without the other's consent. Which means, just to, you know, dumb it down for you, _the person didn't want it."_ He spat at the younger with thick sarcasm. Allen looked genuinely offended by Lavi's remarks, making him more and more perturbed.

"I know that much, Lavi!" He squabbled.

"Then why did you say she deserved it?!" He yelled.

"Because it's against the Bible!"

"And rape isn't?!"

"Why are you getting so defensive? It's common sense!" Allen quarreled, avoiding the question.

"Common sen-you're basically saying that it's the victim's fault!"

"I'm saying they deserved to be punished for their acts!" Lavi threw his hands up in the air, utterly done with the smaller. He took a deep breath, calming himself down a little bit, and tried again.

"Allen," He spoke again, anger still present in his voice. "People don't deserve to be raped. Okay? It doesn't matter what they do. Rape is caused by people, not God, got it?" Allen rolled his eyes, followed by a heavy sigh.

"Oh, I got it," He replied, messing with his nails. "I got that you're wrong." Allen looked up from his very interesting nails to see Lavi with a, surprisingly, hostile expression. For a second there, Allen actually felt his body turn cold.

"I'm sorry, I'm _wrong?"_ Lavi mumbled tautly. "You're going to tell me, a Bookman, that my information is _wrong?"_

"Well if the shoe fits."

Oh, no he didn't.

The Bookman's eye twitched, and his fists were clenched so tight that his nails were digging into his palms. He couldn't even explain just how much he loathed his _partner_ right now.

All of sudden, the aura around Lavi changed into something more…forgiving. Allen leaned in curiously, wondering what the get up was about. Perhaps, he was thinking of a way to prove himself right?

"You're right." Allen heard. Music to his ears.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked with a hand held up to his ear. Lavi knew he had heard, he just wanted to hear him admit to being wrong. Lavi sighed.

"You're right." He repeated with a defeated look. "I had no reason to argue, it's the Bible, after all." Allen smirked; he knew it, he just knew. He turned to Lavi, about to say something snarky, but changed his mind after seeing his expression. One of unbelievable defeat. So, instead, he gave a sympathetic smile.

"Lavi, it's okay to be wrong sometimes." He assured, Lavi twitching. "People make mistakes." Lavi looked up at him with a set smile.

"Yeah, that's true." He replied. Allen nodded, turning to give his golem some attention. "We're human after all." Allen hummed in agreement, still a bit giddy to being told he was right. "You know, Allen?"

"Hm?" He hummed, pulling at Timcanpy's cheeks.

"Your way of thinking is very simplistic." Allen nodded.

"So I've been told." Though, he didn't fully understand what it meant. He took it as a compliment, however.

"You make it too easy." Allen's head perked up at the comment, and as he heard the chair squeak, he turned his head toward the older. There was little to no time to react as Lavi's hands grabbed his wrists and pushed him down onto the bed. Allen laid there with wide eyes, stunned. The other now rested on top of the other with, what was it? He had never seen Lavi possess such eyes, such fortitude. The closest description he could think of was…hungry. What a strange description. Allen blinked absent mindedly.

"…Lavi?" He spoke with an oblivious smile. The other smiled with a huff; what was that expression now?

"So naïve, Allen." He mumbled under his breath. "It's like you're asking for it." Allen blinked absent mindedly once more.

"Asking for…what?" He asked, still unsure of himself. Lavi shook his head, snickering. Allen eyebrows furrowed, his smile becoming uneasy.

"Lav-i-hii!" He stuttered in alarm, as one of Lavi's cold hands trailed up his torso. Lavi's smirk widened.

"Feel nice?" He asked in a husky voice. Allen's head shot up in abashment.

"What? What does that mean?!" He shouted, befuddled.

"How cute; I don't know how I've resisted you for so long." His hand going back to pin Allen's wrists down, leaning closer.

"Lavi, you're being weird." Allen muttered.

"You're body's so enticing." He said in a breathy tone. Allen found himself becoming more and more fidgety under the redhead's grasp. He tried to move, but Lavi was a lot stronger than him, so he couldn't do much but squirm. Lavi tightened his grip due to the other's squirming.

"Lavi, that hurts." He winced. He pressed him further into the bed. "Ow, Lavi!" He looked back at the man on top of him to see him lick his lips seductively; Allen shivered. At the sight, he broke out into a cold sweat. He…he was afraid. But, that was impossible, Lavi was his friend! He was his colleague, he was like the older brother he never had! He trusted him, and now, here he was, making him feel restrained and dismayed.

"I want you, Allen." He whispered, staring him in the eyes.

"Lavi." He mumbled, turning away from his gaze.

"And I'm going to have you." He whispered with more determination behind it.

"Lavi, stop." He whimpered.

"I'm going to make you scream." Allen shivered. "I want to hear you moan from under me."

"Lavi, stop!" He shouted. Lavi made no attempt to give into the request, and instead moved down towards Allen's neck. "Stop!" At the feeling of Lavi's breath against his neck, Allen closed his eyes, bracing for what was to come.

…

"Scared you, didn't I?" In the midst of his panic, Allen's eyes remained closed, but when nothing happened, he opened one eye to see that Lavi had backed away. He stayed paralyzed against the bed, staring up at a Lavi he wasn't even sure was Lavi. He wasn't smiling, and he held a dark aura. "Did you want this to happen? Do you think you deserved it?" No, no he didn't. But did he say that? No. He couldn't bring himself up to speak. What kind of question was that? Lavi had absolutely no reason to attack him like that.

And that's when it hit him.

 _Lavi._

He didn't mention himself in the slightest. He didn't blame himself for what happened. In fact, the event in itself was unholy. He blamed the perpetrator, not the victim. The victim, unfortunately, being him. He gulped. What place was he in to blame the prostitute for what happened to her? Now that, that was ignorance.

"Think before you speak." Were the last words he said until he got off of the bed. Allen remained motionless; the look of realization resting on his face.

"You're right." He finally said under his breath. Lavi stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the other, his face unchanged. Allen felt his breath hitch. "You're right." His hands covered his face, completely humiliated by the experience, and having to rethink all that happened, all that he had said. Lavi didn't say anything, and moved to his bed where he went to sleep.

Allen remained in the position for a while before forcing himself to get under the covers. He looked at Lavi, to see if he was awake by any chance, but his back was turned toward him, showing no sign of being disturbed. Feeling dejected, he turned away and tried to get himself to sleep. Knowing that he had to continue the mission tomorrow, and being drastically tired wasn't going to do him any justice. With a million thoughts roaming through his head, Allen eventually found himself fast asleep.


End file.
